


The Gun

by Just_AnotherFangirl



Category: Flop Stoppers (Short Film)
Genre: Dumbasses, Funny, Guns, Just a bit if stupid, kind of crack, theyre bfs but it doesn’t really feature in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_AnotherFangirl/pseuds/Just_AnotherFangirl
Summary: What did they do with that gun afterwards?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Gun

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored last night and listening to just a movie on repeat so here enjoy

“We never gave the gun back.” 

“What?” Spencer turned away from his computer. 

“The gun that we got to kill Mack Schneider with? Do we still have that?” 

“I don’t know!”

Graham rolled his eyes. “Well you had it! What’d you do with it?”

“I don’t know!” Spencer looked stressed. “I just sort of put it down! God, do we have a gun laying around the apartment?”

“Probably! And there’s, like, bullets in there!” Graham made a little finger gun, inexplicably. 

“Oh, fuck.” 

“Yeah!” 

Both men were more than a bit stressed. There was probably a gun in their apartment somewhere. They didn’t have a license! And it was loaded! 

Spencer flopped onto the couch. “We’re fugitives now, Graham. We need to run away.” 

“Why?” 

“Because we did illegal things! Accidentally!”

“So.. I don’t need to pay my share of the rent?” 

“I don’t know? Do we need to go on the run?” 

Graham thought for a second. “It could make a cool video?”

“It could.” 

Four hours later, their apartment was a mess. The couple had torn it apart, trying to find the gun they were pretty sure they still had. 

“It’s not here! We’re screwed.” 

Spencer rubbed at his eyes. “We are so screwed.” 

They had given up, and decided to leave their apartment a mess for the time being. They had just settled onto the couch, when Spencer, after cleaning his glasses, noticed something buried under the junk on their piano. 

“Graham, that’s it! There it is!” He grabbed the gun, waving it loosely to gesture. “What do I do with it?”

“Careful! What if you shoot me!”

Spencer raised an eyebrow. “I’ve seen so many movies where they use guns, I’ll be fine.” 

“Oh. Yeah. But what do we do with it?”

“I don’t know!” Spencer waved the gun again. “We could send it back to Vivian? I’m sure she needs it to murder more producers!” 

“But how do we get it to her? We can’t mail a gun!” 

“We could go to her house?”

Graham shrugged. That would probably work?

…

Vivian DeMarco answered the door, to see the two idiots she’d tried to convince to kill Mack standing there awkwardly. 

“Hello?” She frowned. What the  _ fuck _ where they doing here. 

“Hi.” The shorter haired one held out something. “This is yours, right?” 

Her frown deepened. They had really bothered her over the stupid gun? She had movies and murders to plan, she was a busy woman. “You can keep that.” She shoved his hand away, shutting the door in their faces. 

Graham and Spencer turned to face each other. 

“Now what?” 

They ended up dumping the gun in a trash can, outside of a McDonalds. They wiped off their prints first, obviously. They had seen enough movies to know to do that. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it a comment would be lovely! If you see mistakes, roast me brutally!


End file.
